First Kiss
by Robyn1212
Summary: Sirius flung himself on the bed, looking positively cheery. “So,” he started, “Teach me the wonders of Confusion Charms, oh great Professor Moony,” Sirius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. [Warning: Contains slash.]


Title: First Kiss

Author: Robyn1212

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Remus explains to Sirius the wonder of Confusion Charms. Slash.

Warnings: SLASH!

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Nothing besides this story...which if you want to post somewhere, just ask and I'll let you. =P And I want to own Remus...can't I keep him, Mommy?

Author Note: Hasn't this gone on long enough? On with the story!

* * *

Remus Lupin sat quietly on his four-poster bed, thinking deeply while staring blankly at one of his textbooks. He wasn't thinking about the work, no, he was thinking about his friend, almost his best friend, Sirius Black. But his thoughts were worrying him. Best friends didn't think about how wonderful the other looked when the sun hit their hair just right; or how it made Remus' day just to see Sirius smile. No, best friends didn't think about those things...then what were they?

Remus wasn't quite sure when he'd started seeing Sirius in this brand new light, but it was making it hard for Remus to pay attention to his studies, and even his friends. Every time Remus would talk to Sirius, he'd get nervous and scared that he'd say something stupid. He hated how Sirius turned him into a rambling fool and he knew he noticed; how could he not, after all? After 5 ½ years of knowing someone, you tend to notice their mannerisms.

The sound of the door of the 6th year boys' dormitory opening and closing brought Remus out of his reverie. He looked up and saw Sirius walk in and lay down on his bed. "Moony?" he mumbled.

"Hmm?" the boy in question replied.

"Did you finish your Charms essay?" Remus looked a little downcast. He seemed to have been expecting him to say something else.

"Er...yeah," he replied. "Why?

"I kind of need help with mine. I kind of..."

"Nodded off? I know," Remus said, remembering how Sirius' snoring had earned him 3 days detention. Sirius smiled at the memory and Remus returned it.

"Move over, then," Sirius said, gesturing to the pile of books sitting next to Remus on his bed. Remus shuffled most of his books to the floor, all while trying to clear his face of the blush he'd gotten when he realized exactly how close he was going to be to Sirius.

Remus grabbed his book and his own essay and brought these up to the head of the bed. He moved over on the bed, giving Sirius as much room as he could. Sirius flung himself on the bed, looking positively cheery. "So," he started, "Teach me the wonders of Confusion Charms, oh great Professor Moony," Sirius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now class..." Remus joked back, mimicking McGonagall's Scottish accent frighteningly well.

"As long as you don't do that again, I'll be fine. I'd rather it not sound like I'm in the same bed as McGonagall." Remus and him both shuddered at the thought. The rest of their "lesson" went fine until Sirius recounted everything Remus told him in order to ensure he got it all.

Sirius was rambling on about what Remus had taught him about Confusion Charms when Remus started to space out. He noticed how Sirius' eyes were the exact shade of the sky after a thunderstorm. He silently wondered when he'd started sounding like those trashy romance novels that his mum liked to read. "Remus? Moony!" Remus' eyes snapped up at his friend. "Have you heard a word of what I said?"

Remus looked quite uncomfortable. "Er...no. My mind was wandering. Now I see why you fell asleep," he said, hoping to show a lighter side.

"Uh...huh," Sirius mumbled. "Remus, you've been acting strange recently." Fear bubbled up from Remus' stomach. He knew. Somehow, he knew. It was like him figuring out he was a werewolf all over again. Remus berated himself for being so foolish. He didn't even know, himself how he felt towards Sirius. How could Sirius know?

He feigned innocence. "Strange?"

"Yeah. Jumpy, nervous...almost like you're afraid of me. You aren't, are you?" Sirius asked carefully, his brow creased with worry.

"Afraid of you? I could never be afraid of you, Padfoot."

"Then what in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Sirius almost shouted. At this point, the two boys faces were mere centimeters apart. Remus was torn between acting on impulse, and walking away from the situation. Just as he was about to get up off his bed, he saw something in Sirius' eyes; something beyond the doubt and hurt and anger. His heart swelled and he took a flying leap. He leaned forward and felt his lips touch the other boy's.

'This is heaven,' he decided. His heart leapt into his throat as he felt Sirius move away. Too scared to open his eyes and see the rejection, Remus also backed away. He felt the pressure leave his bed as Sirius got up and ran out the door. Feeling like his heart was crushed into tiny pieces, Remus laid his forehead upon his Charms textbook and felt a solitary tear fall on the age-old page of information about Confusing Charms.

He was confused. There was no way he'd misinterpreted the look in his eyes. The look reflected that of his own. Yet Sirius had run away, as though the thought of kissing his friend frightened him. Remus laughed bitterly. "How could it not scare him?" He sighed. 'It's not like I expected him to stick around or anything.' Then the little voice of reason spoke up in his head, 'Yes you did, actually.'

Sirius, on the other hand wasn't sitting around about this. Quite the contrary. He was running as fast as he could, through the corridors, not really knowing where he was going. It was only when he reached a dead end that he realized just where he'd found himself. He took a seat by the window in the Astronomy Tower. He started thinking, 'Why did he do that? Did he, or did I and just not realize?' And the big question, 'Now that I've run away, did I break his heart?' Sirius sat there, lost in thought for a while before Remus sought him out.

"Er...hi, Padfoot," Remus croaked before clearing his throat. Sirius was quiet for a while and he used this to his advantage. "I...I'm sorry." He knew it was an outright lie, but if it would make him friends with Sirius again, he had to say it.

"Are you?" His voice wasn't spiteful, it was curious, showing nothing about how he felt, but then, Sirius never did wear his heart on his sleeve. Though he wouldn't look up and meet Remus' eyes, he figured that it was probably better that way. They were both afraid of what they'd see.

"No. Not one bit. I feel for you, something I've never felt before. It scares me a little, really. He paused. "You've got a power over me right now. The power to break my heart; the power to reject me and never speak to me again." Sirius twitched, as if the mere thought of that scared him. Remus ended his little speech with one piece of advice, "Use this power wisely."

When Sirius didn't say anything for a while, Remus turned to leave. Sirius saw this and cried out, "Wait!" Remus froze, his heart racing. "Remus...I'm not going to reject you, and if I were to even think of not speaking to you again, life would be awfully boring." Remus and he shared a small smile.

As much as Remus could think of, he couldn't remember Sirius standing up, but there he stood, several inches taller than him, about a foot away. As he spoke, he got closer and the other boy seemed to acquire a magnetic pull only Remus could feel.

"Besides," Sirius whispered, about an inch from Remus' face. "I kissed you back, didn't I?" Remus opened his mouth slightly, about to say something, but whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore. Sirius had placed his lips on his own and he felt like he was soaring.

It was an innocent kiss at first, then Sirius felt Remus' tongue pleading for entrance and he deepened the kiss. The kiss was one filled with wonder and a newfound curiosity, but also something more; love and devotion laced with passion. Sirius' hand gently cupped Remus' face and at some point, Remus had snuck a hand to the back of his neck. It was only the desperate need for oxygen that caused them to break apart, both panting slightly. They carefully opened their eyes, seeing only the love between the two.

"Wow..." Remus whispered.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah. Wow."

That was all the words that were needed. Of course they'd need a few more the following day when they walked down to the Great Hall, holding hands; or when Peter and James caught them snogging.


End file.
